helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jung Hansol
|Row 3 title = Zodiac |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 5 title = Genre |Row 5 info = J-Pop, K-Pop, C-Pop |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) Hello! Project Fantasy (2011-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014)}} Jung Hansol (정 한솔 is a 1st generation member of Fantasy Kenshuusei, and Leader of all boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Biography Early Life Hansol was born on March 29, 1991, in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose name is undisclosed, he has 3 older brothers and 2 younger sisters. When he was 2 years old, he moved to South Korea where he lived in Busan. Prior to joining the training Program, Hansol was a child actor, appearing in many movies in South Korea, but stopped at age 13 to focus on school. While he was a child actor, he used the stage name Jung Teshi 2011 On March 22nd, Hansol along with 14 other people joined Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 1st, Hansol along with the rest fo the boys from the program were revealed to join a new unit. All the members would also star in their upcoming Musical Long Travel Story. 2012 On January 29th, Hansol released his first solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Ice Cream In August of that same year he along with Choi Junghee and Miguel Staples formed a unit together named Ha.Ju.Mi. On December 25th, he released his second solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Present for U 2013 On April 2nd, he along with Sasaki Yuya released a join Photo Book titled Ruby x Topaz On July 3rd he released his first photobook titled Plushie On October 19th, he released his third solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Hannie 2014 In March of that year Hansol sprained his ankle causing him to not be able to participate in any activities until June. On October 31st, he released his fourth solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Self 2015 On February 22nd he released his second photobook titled 18+ Only On September 8th, he will be releasing his fifth solo Blue-Ray DVD titled Ruby Personal Life Family= He has 3 older brothers, and 2 older sisters all who live in South Korea. |-|Nicknames= *'Hannie': given since joining Fantasy Kenshuusei |-|Name meaning= Hansol means Big pine tree it is a commen boy name, and is a uncommon girl name. Profile Stats= *'Name': Jung Hansol *'Stage Names': Jung Teshi (1995-2004) *'Nicknames': Hannie *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 5"8 *'Member Colors': **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Gem Color': Moonstone (2011-2013), Ruby (2013-Present) **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Sub Color': Green (2013-Present) *'Years Active': 4 Years *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups': **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014) **A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) **Fantasy Club (2012-Present) **Boys of Hello! Project Fantasy (2013-Present) **Summer Boyz (2015-Present) *'Subgroups': **Ha.Ju.Mi (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies': Playing Final Fantasy, sleeping, dancing *'Special Skills': His backflip *'Favorite Food': Crab, cabbage, cheese, sushi, squid *'Disliked Food': Pumpkin, pineapples *'Favorite Colors': Red, Yellow, Green *'Favorite Seasons': Winter, Spring *'Favorite Animal': Dogs Discography Solo Blu-Rays #2011.08.12 Greeting -Jung Hansol- #2012.01.29 Ice Cream #2012.12.25 Present for U #2013.10.19 Hannie #2014.10.31 Self #2015.09.08 Ruby Photo Books #2013.07.03 Plushie #2015.02.22 18+ Only Joint Photo Books #2013.04.02 Ruby x Topaz - with Sasaki Yuya Theatre *2011 Long Travel Story *2015 Alchemy Horror Solo CF's #2011 7-Eleven #2012 MC Donald's #2013 Coca-Cola #2013 Taco bell #2014 MC Donald's #2014 Coca-Cola HANSOL EDITION VER 2 #2014 Burger King #2015 Pizza Hut #2015 Burger King Trivia *He likes to work out. *When they got their first dorm room, he shared his room with Sasaki Yuya, and Hirose Ken. *He and Junghee are the only members that is not of Japanese decent to be born in Japan (Tao and Chan were both born in China and Miguel was born in Canada). *He at first didn't get along with Choi Junghee but after working with him, they have become great friends. *He often hangs out with Sasaki Yuya and Choi Junghee during their breaks during work. *He called often calls the others an idiot because they all often space out. *He cooks the most in their dorm. *One time when they were driving to a filming location he got them all lost, and they arrived 2 hours late. *He is also know as a prankster as he often pranks the members. Honorary Titles Category:A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:March Births Category:Members from South Korea Category:Births in 1991